The present invention relates to an electrical box assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical box having a cover to prevent access thereto until a portion of the cover is removed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical box having at least one cavity for receiving wiring, a cover to prevent access to the at least one cavity, and a portion of the cover that is removable to access the at least one cavity. Once the removable portion of the cover has been removed, an electrical fixture may be mechanically and electrically connected to the electrical box.
Electrical boxes are attached to supports prior to installing the surrounding surface or ceiling. Many electrical boxes are adapted to be attached to a ceiling joist, truss or other framing member. Once the electrical box is secured to the framing member, the surrounding ceiling is formed, which is generally made of drywall or plaster, and then painted. An electrical fixture, such as a ceiling fan or luminary fixture, is then attached to the electrical box.
Wiring is run to the electrical box prior to the formation of the ceiling and housed within the electrical box. Typically, electrical boxes used to support electrical fixtures are no larger in diameter then that portion protruding through the finished ceiling surface. This constraint restricts the wiring capacity of the box, as well as making access to the wires in the box difficult for the electrician. Existing electrical boxes generally do not have covers to protect wiring and fasteners housed within or connected to the electrical boxes during the formation and finishing of the ceiling, which includes painting of the ceiling. A separate cover must be found and attached to the electrical box to protect the wiring from plaster, paint and other debris associated with forming and painting the ceiling around the electrical box. Once the ceiling is finished, the cover must be removed to access the wiring housed therein. The cover is then discarded. If the electrical box is not covered during the formation and finishing of the ceiling, the wiring housed within the electrical box may be damaged or covered in paint or other debris, thereby preventing a good electrical connection between the wiring and the electrical fixture and making identification of the color of the wires difficult. For electrical boxes rated for use with ceiling fans, fasteners are generally supplied with the electrical boxes for securing the ceiling fan. Such fasteners are typically sent loose in the packaging and are prone to being lost before the ceiling fan is mounted.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved electrical box assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an electrical box assembly having a cover to prevent access thereto until a portion of the cover has been removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for an electrical box assembly that is easily attached to protect wiring housed within.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for an electrical assembly having portions that are easily removed to access wiring housed within the electrical box once the ceiling has been formed and painted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide posts on the removable portions of the cover for retaining electrical fixture fasteners.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing an assembly for receiving an electrical fixture comprising an electrical box for attaching to a support; a cover connected to the electrical box to prevent access to the electrical box; a portion of the cover being removable to provide access to the electrical box; a first opening in the electrical box for receiving a first fastener for securing the electrical box to the support; and a second opening in said electrical box for receiving a second fastener for securing the electrical fixture to the electrical box.
The foregoing objects are also attained by providing a method of installing an electrical fixture, comprising the steps of attaching an electrical box having a cavity to a support; covering the electrical box with a cover having a removable portion to prevent access to the cavity of the electrical box; forming a ceiling around the support; removing the removable portion of the cover to access the cavity of the electrical box; and attaching an electrical fixture to the electrical box.